Just a dream
by pokerfacedcat
Summary: What has happened to the bat family this time? Is Dick really... gone? An angry Jason, concerned Bruce, frustrated Tim and a very upset angsty Damian. Is it just a dream or a living nightmare, FIND OUT! T to be safe
1. What happened?

**Dis: I don't own nothing here :p**

**Warnings: angst (kinda), Damian's and Jason's mouth, and mentions of rape :(**

Damian's POV:

Grayson has been missing for about 5 weeks; we haven't heard a word from him. He had left for a small break from Bruce and Jason's constant bickering, it should have only been ONE night, but obviously he _lied_. To say Damian felt completely and utterly _alone_ would be a complete understatement.

Regular POV

"Aw is the demon missing Dickie-bird?" Jason sneered at Damian whom was wrapped up in Dicks bed.

"Why don't you go get beat like the bitch you are!" Damian yelled, clearly not in the mood

"Aw the demon spawn is missing big brother Dickie, huh?"

-tt- Damian shoved his face further into Dick's pillow, which made his eyes sting a little considering the man basically walked out of his life, maybe he was sick of the way Damian acted, maybe…. He never really cared, at the thought he couldn't stop the hot tears going down his face, so overwhelmed by the enormous amount of actual feelings, he had not noticed Jas-_todd_ leave, damn he was out of it.

Father was out of it as well, he wouldn't look us in the eyes and he never passed Grayson's room, he went the other way every time. Drake ran to the titans tower to his clone-boyfriend. Todd acted like he didn't care, but it took an impact on him too, he seemed to get drunk more often, Father somehow let it go, he was so broken, it hurt the little boy very much.

How were they supposed to get through this when Dick was the light is everyone's life?

**I know its short, but it's like that because I want to know what you guys think, I'm writing more as we speak just review if I should continue and I'll put it than and there {if im done :3} but more will be posted if i get at least one review :D I SWEAR IM WORKING ON THE OTHERS :/**

**~PoKeRfAcEdCaT**


	2. The cause?

**Hey Guys! Thanks a ton for the reviews :) they made my day, sorry if I update slowly :(( I'm busy sometimes ok well I'm going to try update this asap :D**

Regular POV

_5 weeks before…._

"- FUCK YOU BRUCE!" yelled an angry Jason whom was breaking vases which displeased a certain elderly man

"Jason get back here now, that's an order!" Bruce said, clearly irritated

"Fuck no! I'm out!" Jason yelled running for the door

Tim was astonished at what had provoked such a fight, Damian was looking for Dick, he wanted to know what Jason did.

As Jason was sprinting towards the door, he was suddenly tackled to the side.

"Dick get off of me now!" Jason yelled trying to get the older man off him

"Jay Jay calm down! Can you and Bruce at least try to get along?" Dick asked clearly exasperated with the constant endless arguments

"Sorry to disappoint, but we can't all be 'golden' and suck daddy's dick" Jason hissed through gritted teeth

Dick was going to reply, but before he could get a word in a very rude little boy interrupted him,

"Todd, don't you dare speak to Grayson like that! Unless you'd like to meet my crowbar?" Damian growled right in Jason's face, when did he even come?

"You little shit! Dick let me up now I'm going to do what you and Fuck face won't!" Jason screamed, squirming in Dicks hold, as soon as he got an arm free he poked [that thing in Batman and Robin comics new 52?] Dick's forehead, straight in the pressure point… than immediately regretted it.

"TODD! YOU-"Damian screamed

"Fuck" Jason whispered, checking for a pulse.

At that moment Bruce and Tim decided to enter, to find Dick on the ground, Jason by him and Damian about to throw a bat-a-rang, Bruce felt the migraine re-growing in the size of Texas.

"Damian" Bruce said gruffly

"Father, T-Todd just-"Damian whispered, to focused on the eldest

"Jason… what happened to Dick?" Bruce demanded

Jason turned, he was going to start yelling, but instead explained what he did, only for Dick's sake, and fortunately Dick did have a pulse.

After hearing about what had happened Bruce sighed before attempting to re-wake his first born.

~an hour later~

"Leave me alone Bruce! Fuck it's only a cigarette not a bazooka, gaawwwd" Jason snapped

"Jason I won't allow that , go to your room" Bruce said, rubbing his temples

"HAH! I'm an adult; you can't send me to my room!"

~TEN MIN LATERS~

"STOP! I can't take this anymore, Bruce I'm going" Dick said, interrupting Bruce and Jason's latest argument

"Be back in an hour" Bruce said converting his attention to his other son

"No Bruce, I'm going for the night, maybe to Wally's or Roy's"

"No you're not" Damian stated coldly from his spot in the Dinosaurs head

"Dami, I **promise**, just one night, please" Dick said behind his hands

"…. Do you have to? Can't you just stay?!" Damian quivered a bit

"I'll watch Bruce and Jason" Tim said

"Fuck off replacement, If goldie wants to go fuck his boyfriends, let him go" Jason growled, really he didn't want Dick to go.

~that night~

Regular POV, with Dickie

He was walking to the hotel room he decided to rent, in the outskirts of Gotham when he was struck, _hard,_ before he had went unconscious he did spot a malicious _smile_

**Good, Bad? Review me, maybe? any grammar or spelling issues, ideas? lemme know!**


	3. The Darkest Hour

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for the super long hold up :3 I've been busy and stuff Dis: I DO NOT OWN ANYTTHING! ENJOY~~~~~**

Jason's Pov

'Daddy' was somewhere in the cave looking for Dick, fuck, Dick Grayson the man who has been missing for who knows how long? Jason just wanted to forget, but he was currently out of whiskey. Instead he decided to go to sleep, he could escape for a little while at least.

Normal POV

It was a peaceful night in Gotham or so one bat-ly man had thought, when the Batman had found out that there was supposed to be some kind of drug deal going on in an abandoned warehouse, he had to check it out, with him his soldiers [BABIES!] went.

"Red robin, Robin, Red hood, you take the bottom floor, I got the top" Batman stated, before becoming the shadows.

When the boys reached the middle of the warehouse, there was blood on the floor and covering… a crowbar?

"Batman we found something" Robin growled into the com, Red hood looked angry, he was seeing flashbacks from what he had gone through. Tim being the little genius he was pulled out some sort of blood tester device, he was looking for whose blood it was.

When Batman reached them, Tim's device started beeping, Batman looked angered at the news, making Damian curious to who it was, so he too took a peek, what he saw filled him with woe, in clear text it spelled out

_Dick Grayson_

**At the Manor~**

The vigilantes returned to the cave seemingly more broken than before, they spent a good four hours searching for any evidence whatsoever, but had found none. As they drew closer to the Bat computer, all four heroes spotted a CD sitting on the keypad, it read

"Greetings, xoxox Joker!" which instantly sparked interest, Batman had it playing instantaneously.

_"HEY BATS!" Joker shouted, before going on he adjusted the camera more to the right showing nothing but a bed with blood smeared on it._

_"So, how's the children? Any new ones I should know about? What about Jason?" Joker smile seemed more sinister than ever. "How about DICK? HOW IS HE?" the joker broke out into eerie laughter-_

Batman was pissed, his hands were clenched, and his face was in the beginnings of a snarl-

_"you wouldn't know, eh? How your wittle nightwing is? If he's alive HAHAHAHAHAHA,-"_

The video than ended, The boys were broken and decide to head to bed, Bruce tried searching more for his son.

Damian pov!~

Another week past, without Dick if things hadn't been bad before it was definitely bad now. I had awoken from yet another nightmare, drenched in cold sweat, and not wanting to go back to bed, I decided to go Dick's room, maybe feed myself more lies about Dick's return. As I walked there, all I could think of was memories, the good ones as well as the bad ones. He opened the door hesitantly he expected to see an empty room, but what he saw horrified him yet relieved him, on the bed was…

**sorry Ive been busy but hey im a busy gal~ i'll try updat every week or two**


	4. Just a Dream, or a Living Nightmare End

**hey guys! happy new year! Im sorry I didnt update soon, but my mom just passed away a few days ago so Ive been dealing with that, sorry if this one isnt good, I try -_- :) well enjoooy~**

**DIS: must I have to do this, ok I own nothing in this story :'(**

_On the bed was…_

Dick Grayson! He looked broken, bloody, and_ still. _Damian ran over to the man he missed so much. The younger desperately looked for a pulse, but he couldn't find one, Dick's body was unnaturally cold, his to blue eyes seemed to see something in the distance. Damian backed away as he felt something within his stomach drop with realization; Dick Grandson the man who cared for Damian and had been a father figure for the younger was _gone_. Than the world seemed to weigh too much, the boy dropped to the floor and cried his heart out he shrieked and shivered with grief, not caring if he woke his family, as he cried desperately he heard an all too familiar voice whisper

"I love you little D" and just like that the world went black, all senses blinded…

"Grayson!" Damian yelled, waking up drenched in cold sweat. He was in his room in the manor but what had happened to Dick? Damian instantly ran to Dick's room, dreading the thought of seeing him Dead once more, but knew his father and brothers would never think of checking the room. When he reached the room, on the bed was a healthy Grayson, he was sleeping so peacefully, not broken, bloody or _dead. _Damian was utterly confused, he began prodding the older to confirm if this was a dream or not

"Dami, what's wrong "Grayson asked casually, getting into a sitting position

Damian's eyes went wide, his mouth agape

"Whatever joke you are doing isn't funny, you _pretender_" Damian sneered

"Whoa are you okay little D" Dick asked, genuinely concerned by the others actions

"Y-you were missing, a-and dead, I saw you, I…you had no pulse" Damian barely whispered, ht tears sliding down his face by the time he finished

At that moment Dick realized what was going on, the little one must have had a nightmare

"Little D, it's really me, I think you just had a nightmare" Dick said gently, reaching out to hug the boy, which of course the boy embraced.

For the next half an hour, Damian cried into Dick's chest, explaining what had happened and how he felt, by the end of it Damian calmed down enough, he growled out

"Don't you ever do that again… idiot" as he leaned more into Dicks shoulder

Dick could only smile with pride that the boy loved him that much

"Don't plan on it" Dick murmured, closing his eyes a bit, leaning in the pillows

Damian willed himself to sleep, knowing he was safe in Grayson's arms and telling himself that…

_It was just a dream_

**REVIEEEEW ME MAAAAAAYBEEE? YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOOOOOOO~ :) I know crappy eh? oh I have more stories if you'd like to read 'em?**

**OH by the way did any one else see 'American Psycho' tooo? I just watched it xD  
**

**~PoKeRfAcEdCaT**


End file.
